Execution
by aothebluesamurai
Summary: Episode 111 aftermath. Astral returns to his home world, injured. Ena and Eliphas decide to help him, along with three other Astral beings: Miharu, the child, Hokai, the serious and "boring" one, and Eika, the "insane" one. But Astral is identified as chaos. What will happen to him? Will his memories of his time with Yuma be erased? Contains OCs.
1. Chapter 1: Broken Weapon

**Me: This is a little mini-series I made on Tumblr. It's still not done, though.**

**Rinko: This takes place after Episode 111.**

**Mike: With a lot of OCs, such as Miharu, Hokai, Eika, and Anubis.**

**Rinko: Technically, Miharu isn't an OC. That's just a name we made for that little child that Yuma healed with chaos.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

Astral panted, then got up. He crashed to the Astral World after his and Yuma's duel with 96. But Astral "died" after the duel, since he got stabbed. He was just injured. The giant crack on his chest was leaking with black slime, and Astral had a hard time floating.

"Ergh….Is there a portal that leads to the human world…?" Astral muttered. He needed to get back to Yuma, and his other friends. He literally died in front of them, and he could sense Yuma and Kotori were crying, while Shark and Kaito tried to act tough.

"Yuma… Kotori…. Shark… Kaito…My… friends…." Astral muttered, before he blacked out.

A female Astral being then started walking towards him. She didn't notice him, until she felt an aura.

"That aura…. Chaos? It's strong too." The female being muttered. She gasped when she saw a figure unconscious.

"Oh dear! What happened?!" She gasped. She went near Astral, and examined him.

"T-This is…. Astral!" She gasped. "He's wounded! And… filled by Chaos! Astral beings can't handle this much chaos!"

Ena panicked, but then realized it wouldn't help. "I have to carry him to the tower…."

She picked up Astral's body, then started walking to the city. Although, she kept herself and Astral hidden. It was also obvious that the other Astral beings could feel the strong presence of chaos.

Ena got into the tower, with no problem. She went to her room, and placed Astral gently on the bed. She then used an Astrite crystal,to call someone.

"Miharu?" Ena started. Miharu, like Ena, had no pupils. His hair was shorter than Ena's, and he was a child. Miharu looked at Ena, confused. Miharu was like a butler for Ena, and helped her with a few things. However, he is a child. The things he could do are limited, and he loved to play with his friends.

"Yes, Ms. Ena?" Miharu asked. Ena looked at Astral, before turning to Miharu.

"I need you and Eliphas to come here to my room. Something terrible has happened." Ena said. "Please. Hurry."

"Yes, Ma'am." Miharu obeyed. His friends were upset that Miharu couldn't play with them right now, but understood. He was Ena's little helper.

Miharu looked around the city, and found Eliphas, talking with his parents. He then hurried up to the adults.

"Sir Eliphas! Ms. Ena told me to tell you to go to the tower!" Miharu screamed. His parents were confused as well. Ena wouldn't call Miharu for a task like this. Usually, Miharu just had to help her carry books, announce something, or deliver a package. This was a new task.

"Ena?" Eliphas mumbled. He nodded, and said goodbye to Miharu's parents, heading to the tower, with Miharu.

"Ms. Ena said that something terrible has happened." Miharu started. "I don't know what, but she told us to go to her room."

"I wonder what happened…" Eliphas muttered. Once they reached Ena's rooms, they paused.

"…Ena…What is that on your bed?" Eliphas asked. Miharu stepped forward.

"He… looks like Sir Eliphas." Miharu observed. Ena then went near Astral.

"It's Astral. He's the weapon we created for the purpose of destroying Barian World." Ena reminded them. "Every single Astral being was there, when we created him. So, everyone knows him."

"He's Astral? He seems to have a huge…. crack in his chest…" Miharu pointed out. Ena nodded.

"Ah, Miharu. Do a little favor, and go outside to watch if a cop, or the other leaders of this world, noticed me carrying Astral." Ena said. Miharu nodded, then went outside. "I'll keep watch, Ms. Ena."

Eliphas went near Astral, and felt all the chaos coming out from his body. Other than that, Astral's face looked like it was in pain.

"What happened to him? Chaos shouldn't get into his body easily." Eliphas asked. Ena sighed.

"I-I don't know. But… I think it has something to with his recent duel." Ena answered. Eliphas then placed a hand on Astral's forehead.

"Ena. We're going to see Astral's recent memories. Maybe we'll know the cause." Eliphas said. Ena nodded, and placed her hand to Astral's chest.

…..

_"Yuma was keeping this a secret from you, Astral! He believed every single thing I said, and yet, he never told you!" Vector taunted. Yuma then turned to Astral, who looked hurt. He then turned back to Astral._

_"Vector… YOU SAID THAT WAS TO PROTECT ASTRAL!" Yuma answered back. Vector laughed maniacally._

_"Excuses! You kept very important information from your partner! Can you believe it Astral? Your FRIEND kept a secret from you! Not just that, but he LIED to you as well! Isn't Yuma SUCH a GREAT friend?!~" Vector laughed._

_Durbe and Mizael didn't say a word. How Vector became their comrade was a mystery. They would like to face Yuma themselves, but Mizael only had interest in Kaito's dragon, while Durbe just wanted to duel Shark._

_"I can't believe that Rei Shingetsu… our friend… was a Barian…" Takashi muttered._

_"I can't believe Yuma knew, and kept it a secret from us, Ura!" Tokunosuke shrieked._

_"But Rei tricked Yuma by making him add those "V" Cards to his deck, nya! And Yuma thought that Rei was helping him, right, nya?" Cathy told the two._

_"It must hurt." Kotori muttered. Everyone looked at her._

_"I mean, for Astral. They're losing. Other than that, I don't think Astral can handle betrayal…." Kotori added. Everyone nodded._

_"We can do nothing now, but hope that those two will win. Not just them, but Shark and Kaito as well…" Kotori told them._

_"Right, Kotori."_

_"Right, Ura!"_

_"Correct, Little Birdy."_

…..

Ena and Eliphas opened their eyes, and found Astral suffering because of that incident.

"Not done. There is something else…." Ena muttered.

* * *

**Me: I'll post the other chapters!**

**Rinko: Next Chapter: Two Astral beings, Hokai and Eika, find out about Astral. So, what are they planning? More likely, what is Eika planning?**

**Mike: Well... How was it?**

**Review if ya like!**


	2. Chapter 2: Astral's Awakening

**Me: Here's another one!**

**Rinko: *Plays Harvest Moon* This "Gray" guy. He acts like Shark. A lone wolf.**

**Mike: ...Er, Enjoy! We do not own Zexal!**

* * *

"He's suffering." Ena observes. The crack was leaking more black slime, which was spilling across the bed. Ena and Eliphas backed away a little.

"Chaos is taking over his body." Eliphas replies. "We need to remove his memories, and fix them.".

"How? If we fix them, then it'll make no sense. Because how will we fix the whole "Shingetsu is a Barian" thing?" Ena reminds him. "Good point.." Eliphas mutters.

"Kid, get outta the way."

"Er… Ms. Ena and Mr. Eliphas are having a meeting right now."

"Someone saw Ena carrying "something" to this tower. Other than that everyone felt the presence of chaos."

"There are certainly no chaos-filled people here! Check Barian World! There are a lot of chaos-filled people there!"

"Kid! Get outta the way! There's chaos in this tower!"

"W-Well… maybe it's you!"

"…Get outta the way, kid."

Ena and Eliphas were surprised when the door opened, and Astral beings, in armor, came marching in, while Miharu was outside, looking guilty.

"I tried to keep them out…" Miharu muttered.

All the guards were now staring at Astral, as the crack on his chest spill more black slime.

"E-Ena, what is that?!" One of the guards stuttered.

"This is Astral, the weapon of Astral World." Ena explained. "And… er… he's not in the best of conditions, right now… so.. shoo, shoo."

That was when another Astral being came in, this time, he was wearing a mask, and his cape was extremely long, Miharu wondered if he ever tripped.

"Sir Hokai!" All the guards screamed. Hokai then examined Astral.

"Chaos is overflowing in it's body. There is a chance that it won't live." Hokai said.

"Did… you just call Astral an it?" Ena asked.

"Um… Mr. Hokai. Not to be rude… but Astral is a 'he'" Miharu added.

"It's a weapon. Weapon's don't need genders." Hokai replied.

"I made him a male." Eliphas adds. Hokai then looks irritated.

"He's a male. That's that. Don't you dare call him an 'it', got that?" Ena snapped. Miharu and Eliphas looked at her in shock. No one ever talks like that to Hokai.

"…Fine." Hokai replied. "He doesn't seem to be in good shape."

"OBVIOUSLY.~" A voice sang. They turned around to see another female Astral being. This one had curly hair, and she wore a bandana.

"Oh… Eika…" They all muttered.

"Sweet little child has a crack on his chest, and not feeling well. Well, Eika has solution to make child better.~"

"Speak English, Eika. No one can understand what you're saying." Eliphas groaned.

"Plus, you're not a foreigner." Miharu added.

"Aw well. Anyway, wanna here my solution on how to make Astral better? ~" Eika then smiled sweetly.

_I rather not._ Ena thought to herself. _But if she dares to hurt Astral, then I won't hesitate to throw her to Barian World._

"What's your solution?" Hokai asks. Eika's smile turn into a creepy grin.

"Hm. Kill him." Eika says sweetly. Everyone pauses.

"W-W-WHAT?!" Miharu stutters. Eika's eyes then darken, which was weird, considering no one had pupils, except for Astral and Eliphas.

"Kill him. Revive him. That way his memories will be erased. He won't have to suffer this pain, amirite?~" Eika explains.

"Killing him won't do. We just need to clean out his memories." Ena says quickly.

"Ergh… Yuma…" Astral mutters in his sleep.

"What's a Yuma?" Miharu asks curiously.

"Ah, Yuma is Astral's human companion." Ena explains. "He protected Astral numerous times. He's also Number-Hunting for Astral."

"Friends with a human?" Eika said in disgust. "Humans are nothing but chaos-filled creatures, waiting for their pathetic little lives to end. They don't do anything but-"

"SHUT UP!" Ena snaps. "I think humans are the reason this world was created. Never forget, WE WERE HUMAN TOO!"

"Except for me and Astral, obviously." Eliphas says coolly.

"Ms. Ena's right. And I think Astral's memories should be clean out, and returned." Miharu says. "I don't think it's good for him to forget about his partner."

"Great idea, Miharu. But, nearly all of Astral's memories have pain, suffering, and sadness." Ena says. "Even if we clean them out, the crack will remain, considering he was stabbed." Eliphas adds.

"Ergh.." Astral mutters. His eyes slowly start to open.

"Where…am…I…?"

"Astral!" Ena screams. "You… you're awake!" Eika screams.

"What happened? Where's Yuma?" Astral asks curiously, looking at the unfamiliar people around him.

"Don't move too much." Hokai warns him. "The crack is still leaking slime."

"What cra—-AAAAAAH!"

"Lie down." Ena tells him. "The crack will hurt if you don't do as I say."

"Y-Yes."

"Okay, now, before you ask how we know you, don't. We're your creators." Ena says quickly. "All five of us. Including the kid." Hokai adds.

"I'm Ena. You got my intelligence." Ena says. "This is Eliphas, you got his knowledge, and strength for dueling, That's Hokai, you got his calm personality, That's Eika, you got her talent for remembering things, and that's Miharu, you got his curiosity, and innocence." Ena adds.

"Didn't we add my behavior, so Astral won't be a killjoy like Mr. Hokai?" Miharu joked.

"Shut it, kid." Hokai snaps.

"Now, now. We can't argue in front of our little friend, now, can we?" Eika says sweetly. "Not after we kill him…" She whispers to herself.

* * *

**Me: I have to fix this everytime!**

**Rinko: *Plays Harvest Moon* I got 900 lumber, 30,000+ gold, and Gray has a Yellow Heart. I'll finish this game before it even reaches year four.**

**Mike: You've only played that for five days, Rinko!**

**Me: Amazing! You can finish that game in less than a month!**

**Rinko: Next Chapter; Eliphas' father, King Anubis has found out that Astral is in the Astral World.**

**Review if ya like! **


	3. Chapter 3: News from the King

**Me: Here's Part 3.**

**Rinko: *Plays Harvest Moon* Collect a lot of Lumber, then give them to Gray. His birthday is on Winter 6..**

**Mike: ..Please, Enjoy.. W-We do not own Zexal...**

* * *

"Ms. Ena! Ms. Eliphas!" Miharu yelled, as he entered the tower. A day has passed since that incident, and Astral was still injured. No one could decide his fate, so Astral was staying with Eliphas and Ena. Miharu and Astral got along well, considering both were child-like, and Hokai didn't want to get near Astral, considering her was full of chaos. Eika crept Astral out, so Ena tried to make Eika as far away from Astral as possible. But Eliphas and Astral got along really well. Eliphas explained to Astral that he was his creator, and suddenly, he was being called 'father' by Astral.

Ena found it really adorable, though. She didn't know that Astral would just call Eliphas like that. It was cute.

"Do you HAVE to scream that loud?" Eliphas groaned. Astral was still sleeping, however. He probably became a heavy sleeper, thanks to Yuma.

"Emergency!" Miharu yelled again. This time, a hand covered his mouth. Behind him was Hokai, who looked incredibly pissed off, by Miharu's yelling, , Hokai promised to come to the tower early, just so he could see if Astral was feeling better. Eika said the same thing, but Ena didn't like it. Ena could feel Eika was planning something.

"Kid. Shut up." Hokai snapped. Behind him was Eika, smiling sweetly. Again, that smile crept out everyone.

"Good morning!~" Eika greeted. "Aw. Widdle Astral's still sleeping. How CUTE.~"

Ena then felt uneasy again. Eika was creeping her out. A lot. That was when Astral woke up.

"Yuma… you should get ready for class… you'll be late, again, and Kotori might get mad…" Astral suddenly said. Once he opened his eyes, he realized his mistake.

"Oh…." Astral muttered. That's right. Astral wasn't at the lively, noisy, and colorful Tsukumo house. He didn't have to wake up someone, observe human behavior, watch duels, hunt numbers, or anything, anymore.

He was home, right? But the war is still not over. He needed to go back to Yuma.

"Morning, dear." Ena greeted nicely. Astral paused. He watched this on TV. Every morning, a mother would greet her child that way.

"Morning… Mother…" Astral joked silently. Ena heard it, and giggled. Eika chuckled, and Eliphas did it as well. Miharu laughed (more like muttered, since Hokai's hand was covering his mouth), while Hokai simply smiled.

"I guess that means you and Eliphas are officially Astral's parents!" Eika joked.

"Anyway… Miharu." Ena started. "What was the emergency?". Hokai then removed his hand from Miharu's mouth, allowing him to speak.

"Oh yeah! Mr. Eliphas' dad, found out that we had Astral in here!" Miharu explained.

"My father?" Eliphas repeats. "Basically, Astral's grandfather.~" Eika joked.

"And he said… to… execute Astral!" Miharu finally said.

"WHAT!?" Everyone screamed.

"I already 'died' twice…" Astral muttered. Ena then grabbed his wrist.

"Don't worry, Astral… It's… just a joke… right?" Ena turned to Eliphas, who looked shock.

"I… will discuss this with my father. All of you, come with me. You too, Astral."

Later…

An elderly Astral being was sitting on the throne, watching as the servants and maids work.

"King Anubis!" A guard yelled. "Your son, and some of his friends are here!"

"Hm… Bring him, here." Anubis said. He was surprised when Astral came in as well.

"Father." Eliphas started.

"Your majesty." Everyone bowed, including Astral.

"So he's father's father?" Astral asked Ena, who was still holding his wrist.

"Yes, dear. That's him. King Anubis." Ena replied.

"So… this is the chaos-filled Astral being.." Anubis muttered.

* * *

**Me: Well... this is shorter than the others...**

**Rinko: *Play's Pokémon Emerald* Ninetales, Flamethrower that #$%&^! Bellosom, Magical Leaf that little $#!+!**

**Mike: N-Next Chapter; E-Eika reveals her true form!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting with the King

**Me: Well, I'll upload Chapter 6 here, since the internet is so slow. I can't post it on Tumblr. I'll just tell my followers that I'll be posting 'Execution Part 6' and the rest here.**

**Rinko: *Plays Pokémon Emerald* Castform. Weather Ball! Swampert. Surf!**

**Mike: ...She's been playing games for hours...Er...E-Eika's true form is revealed! W-We do not own Zexal in any way!**

* * *

Astral stared at king Anubis, before he actually memorized his face.

"You." Anubis pointed to Astral. "Name?"

"…Astral, sir." Astral said calmly. Anubis stared at him for awhile. Anubis created Eliphas, and Eliphas created Astral. But Astral's heart was too full of foreign emotions. Depression, Insanity, Jealousy… Where did he get those emotions? Astral wasn't supposed to have feelings at all.

"Where… did you get that?" Anubis asked Astral, pointing to his chest.

"…Stabbed. I got stabbed." Astral explained. Ena then went near, and pulled Astral a little far away from the king.

"Astral. It's leaking black slime again. Does it hurt?" Ena asked, worried. Astral then shakes his head.

"No… I'm fine…" Astral assured her. Anubis then stared at them again.

"Eliphas. Ena. Astral. May I talk with the three of you?" Anubis asked. The three looked at each other, and nodded.

"We'll be waiting outside." Hokai said, dragging Miharu and Eika with him.

"Hopefully, Hokai won't be boring—"

"Shut up, Eika!"

-King's Room-

Eliphas sat one his father's bed, while Astral was staring outside the window, with Ena beside him.

"Astral, do you wish to go back to earth?" Ena asks. Astral nods.

"The war is not over. I still need to help Yuma and the others defeat the Barians!" Astral explains. "I want to apologize to everyone, too…" Astral mutters.

"For what?" Eliphas asks.

"Well, when I got stabbed, and before I came back here, Yuma and Kotori were crying. Maybe I shouldn't have left…" Astral muttered.

"Silly. They were crying because you literally died in front of them." Ena replied. "You have a lot of human friends, Astral. How did you meet all of them?" Eliphas asks.

"I met Yuma, when we were dueling Shark. Yuma had the natural ability to see and hear me, and he was surprised when he first saw me. I became friends with everyone because of Yuma, actually." Astral explained. "He's like a magnet."

-Meanwhile, with Hokai and the others-

"IT'S SO BOOOOOOOOOOORING.~" Eika pouted. "I think we're cursed by Hokai's presence."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Hokai snapped.

"Whenever you are here, it's booooooooooooring!" Eika replied.

"It's supposed to be boring! Even Miharu knows why it's supposed to be boring! It's practically a nursery rhyme!" Hokai replied angrily.

"If you have a little bit of personality, everyone's going to think you are crazy, and you'll be banished, to Barian World.~" Miharu sang.

"Speaking of which, Eika, you aren't banished yet, but you're personality is…. much more childish than Miharu's …" Hokai noted.

Then, Eika started laughing.

She was laughing maniacally.

"M-Ms. Eika?" Miharu stuttered.

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU PATHETIC ASTRAL BEINGS WILL FIND OUT!~"

* * *

**Me: ...DID I JUST RUSH THIS?! *Sobs hysterically***

**Rinko: *Plays Pokémon Emerald* Altaria. Dragonbreath her Exploud! Glalie. Ice Beam that Magneton!**

**Mike: N-Next Chapter; Hokai and Eika fight!**

**Review if ya like!**


	5. Chapter 5: Eika's True Form

**Me: Here's Chapter 5. This series will probably be less than 20 chapters.**

**Rinko: *Yawns after playing games* I'm tired. I'll lend one of the games I played to Vector..**

**Mike: E-ENJOY! W-WE DO NOT OWN ZEXAL! - Is nervous because he kept announcing everything for the last five chapters.**

* * *

"OHMYGOSH! HOKAI! WHAT IS THAT?!" Miharu screeched, forgetting to address Hokai as "sir". Hokai didn't care, this situation was too important.

"She's…. a Barian?!" Hokai screamed in disbelief. She appeared like an Astral being, with a long dress, and a mask. Underneath that mask was a smirk.

"Wouldn't you be concerned for the little boy?~" Eika sang. Miharu was dumbfounded.

"He's right here." Hokai pointed out. Eika chuckled.

"No, no, no. Someone YOUNGER than Miharu. He has the same innocence, as Miharu, though." Eika explained.

_Younger than Miharu? The same innocence… NO!_

"You don't mean… Astral?!" Miharu screamed. Eika smirked.

"OF COURSE I meant Ena's son. Keep in mind that I placed a fragment of myself in Asu-chan!~" Eika teased. "And what happens if someone teaches a child to be naughty? Well, the child becomes naughty, of course!" Eika answered herself.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning: If I'm evil… So is Astral!~" Eika sang. "Poor kid. He was raised to be like that shut-in Ena, and anti-social Eliphas."

"Tch. Miharu, go to those three. Make sure Astral gets far away from anyone, except from you or Ena, as possible." Hokai ordered.

"But, Hokai!" Miharu started, not using "sir" again. "What about you?!"

"Forget about me, kid! Go! Astral's mission depends on this order!" Hokai demanded. "And stop at nothing! Understand?!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Miharu saluted, and ran off to the King's room.

"My, my. Hokai, I knew that child annoyed you to bits, but I didn't know you'd care for him." Eika said, surprised. "Children are cute, huh? But sometimes, parents or adults treat them as if they were servants. Making them do little chores, to tasks that are nearly impossible, even for an adult to handle."

"Kids aren't as what you call "cute" to me. But.." Hokai then took out a sword from his belt. "They're more like soldiers. They're willing to do anything for the people that are willing to do anything to protect them. Everyone helps out, eh?"

"True that." Eika then raises her arm, and a staff appears. "It's a shame this'll be our last conversation, Hokai-kun! I wanted to hang out with you guys for a little while, but if you and that brat didn't start that little conversation about chaos, maybe things would'a turn better, non?"

"Tch. That kid better finish a simple task."

* * *

**Me: Well ain't that fantastic.**

**Rinko: People are gonna die in this story, huh?**

**Me: How'd ya find out?**

**Mike: Y-You Ao-san... in any fanfic you write, there has to be at least one person who is dead, or will die...**

**Rinko: Next Chapter; Miharu does what he's told. Hokai fights Eika, and Ena protects Astral.**

**Review if ya like!**


	6. Chapter 6: Darkness Returns

**Me: Chapter 6. This'll end soon.**

**Rinko: With character deaths. *Grabs Bazooka***

**Mike: Why do you guys like killing people in fanfics? *Sobs***

**Me and Rinko: Because... *Puts on sunglasses* what's a Hurt/Comfort fic without people dying?**

**Mike: You know today's chapter... My voice is hoarse from yelling last chapter..**

**Rinko: We do not own Zexal. Enjoy.**

**Me: And that's how you announce it, Mike!**

* * *

"Eika is a Barian?!" The three scream in disbelief. Ena knew that Eika was planning something devious, but she did not see that coming. Eliphas was shocked as well. She was one of the Barians that can take form of an Astral being. But Astral was afraid, yet, he felt the same way he did before. He trusted a person, and that person was a Barian. That happened once, and it happened again. He found Eika creepy, but he almost trusted her completely.

"That is why Astral must be executed. If Eika ever reveals her true form, Astral will be in a lot of pain. Then, he will become evil. I'm trying to save Astral World. Astral, is indeed, a weapon. Because of that, Astral has a lot of hidden powers." King Anubis explains. Ena gasped, and held Astral's hand tightly. If they're going to save Astral World, why must they sacrifice the one that is going to help stop the war of the three worlds?!

"B-But..." Ena stuttered. She gripped Astral's hand tighter. "Isn't there another way?"

"I'm afraid not, Ena. I am sorry. We should just make another one, and send it to the human boy." King Anubis said. "Although, we will have to ask that human to change it's algorithms as well..."

"I don't want another Astral!" Ena yelled, crying. Astral felt confused. Why did Ena not want another Astral? He was infected with chaos, which is deadly to Astral beings. If they made another one, the new one would be pure.

"This Astral is the one I want! I want the Astral that knows about human behavior, and acts like a child!" Ena cried. Astral's hand felt painful, but he tried to calm down Ena.

"Another way is to kill him, and revive him." Eliphas said. "However, he will not have any memory of his time on earth."

"So the only way is for him to forget about human behavior?" Ena asked quietly. Eliphas nodded sadly.

"I am sorry, Ena. But, Eika corrupted Astral with Barian power. There is a chance that once Astral goes berserk, he'll die. Permanently." Eliphas said. Astral nodded.

"I-It will be fine..." Astral lied. He did not want to forget about Yuma, Shark, Kaito, Rio, Haruto, the Numbers Club, The Arclight Family, Roku, Anna, Fuuya, Yamikawa, Gauche, Droite, Dr. Faker, Akari, and Haru. But if he doesn't, he might destroy Astral World. Then what's the point in continuing the war? The Barians wanted to destroy Astral World, anyway.

But then, Astral felt something sting. The crack. It was leaking more black slime. And it felt more painful than before.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MAKE IT STOP! IT HURTS!"

King Anubis gasped, and looked out the window. Ena looked at Astral, and tried to help him.

"A-Astral!" Ena gasped. The black slime was spilling everywhere. Even Eliphas was grossed out.

"The chaos! It's overflowing in his body!" Eliphas yelled. Astral groaned in pain.

"I-I can't die... not without seeing my friends..." Astral cried. He felt tears slowly fall from his mismatched eyes. Ena tried her best to calm him down.

"Don't worry... I won't let you die without letting you see your friends..." Ena vowed. Astral looked at her.

"I want... to see them smile..." Astral muttered. Just as he said this, the slime was gathering in one place, trying to form a blob of some sort. Astral's appearance also turned darker. His gold eye turned black, and some of his parts had been blacked. The slime, or blob, however, was turning into something else.

It was in the shape of _Astral._

Eliphas dragged King Anubis and Ena away from the corrupted Astral, and the darker version of him. While the one made from the slime smiled, Astral lacked expression.

"Finally! Out of that little prison!" The darker figure announced. He grinned when he saw Astral. "Oh, I see you got infected with a lotta chaos!"

"Must...destroy...Astral World..." Astral muttered. His white eye was turning a bit black as well.

"Who are you?!" Ena asked. The figure grinned.

"The name's 96. I was that stabbed Astral here." 96 said boredly. "It was only a matter of time before Astral was taken over."

"Destroying this castle is my first mission..." Astral said to himself. Eliphas then stared at the window.

"Is that... Hokai?!"

"He's fighting a Barian!" Ena said. 96 yawned.

"Name is Eika, Gender is Female, Species is a Barian, Mission and Purpose is to make Astral evil." 96 said boredly. "Now, Astral. Let's destroy this little pathetic world, before we destroy Barian World!"

"...Understood." Astral said nonchalantly. He and 96 then teleported out of the room. Miharu then came bursting in.

"MS. ENA! SIR HOKAI IS FIGHTING EIKA AND-WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Eliphas..." Ena muttered. "I will protect Astral!"

"You can't!" Eliphas yelled. "He's corrupted right now!"

"I'll protect Astral, Eliphas! There's a way for us to turn Astral back to normal!" Ena announced. "We need the humans that you imprisoned! They're Yuma's parents! Then, we need to tamper with Astral's memories!"

"What will that do?!" Eliphas asked impatiently.

"We should remind Astral of a happy memory!" Ena said. "That might slow Astral down! After all, he can feel!"

* * *

**Me: ...Zzzzz.**

**Rinko: ...Zzzzz.**

**Mike: ...Next Chapter... yawn...Zzzzz...**

**FutureMe: NEXT CHAPTER IS A MYSTERY.**

**Review if ya like!**


End file.
